This device allows for a two part movable and removable rigid covering of the passenger compartment of a motorized vehicle. This covering allows for independent, left or right, capability of assuming a plurality of positions relative to the body of the vehicle. It is designed in such a manner as to permit its entire assembly or parts of it's subassembly to be readily physically disassociated from the body to form a passage, reduce the weight of the vehicle, change its appearance and alter its driving characteristics.